<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn Sickness by haileys_jay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199655">Stubborn Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay'>haileys_jay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay caring for a sick Hailey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upstead One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can't believe you got me sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey groaned before blowing her nose for what seemed to be the billionth time that day. Just hours prior, the Invincible Hailey Upton was banned from the bullpen and confined to her home after consistently coughing for 20 minutes, then throwing up when she tried to stop herself. She tried to convince everyone that she was fine, it was just a bug in her throat that tickled her a little too much, but no one was believing her. A new wave of the flu was sweeping through Chicago, and it seemed like Hailey had been the first to get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't get you sick, you goof. I haven't been sick in months. Not since we went to that sushi food truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While on an undercover operation, the duo decided to get sushi from a food truck. Hailey realized pretty quickly that it was a bad idea and threw it away, but it was too late for Jay, as he had scarfed it down in a heartbeat and almost immediately regretted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don't remind me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned over the side of the bed where a trash can sat, ready to catch anything Hailey might expel from her body. It sat next to her nightstand covered in tissue boxes, cough drops, and NyQuil. When she didn't throw anything up, and leaned back into the pillows and started to noticeably shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the chills. </span>
  <b>Here, let's share the blanket</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled next to Hailey and flopped a thick blanket over the both of them. He put her lips to her forehead and was immediately met with intense heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a fever. We probably need to go to the doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to the doctor.” Hailey whined as she kicked the blanket around to make herself more comfortable in Jay’s side. His shirt was off, and his body heat wasn’t helping her situation, but she just wanted to cuddle. “I'd rather take an ice bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay let out a chuckle as he lazily played with her messy hair. She was more stubborn that usual when she was sick, but even in her worst days he thought it was adorable. He swore that there was nothing she could do to not make him think that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you really flirting with me right now?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey was already in and out of sleep, but the girl didn't miss a thing. He chuckled again, causing his chest and nearly her whole body to shake. She groaned, feeling her head start to pound from the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to sleep, Hailes. I wont laugh anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand from her hair to draw lazy patterns in her bare back. A small smile crept onto her face, the first in hours, as the small tickling sensation felt nice. Her back was also warm, causing Jay to make a mental note to check her temperature when she woke up. But right now, he was happy cuddling his stubborn, sick girlfriend before he eventually got sick.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompts 57, 71, and 106 from my prompt list on tumblr. thank you to those who sent me some and look for more updates in the future! dont forget to also check out my other fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>